1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (TV), and more particularly, to a TV which is usable as a monitor of a personal computer (PC), and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To use a TV for watching NTSC (National Television System Committee) broadcasting as a monitor of a PC or to watch DBS (Direct Broadcasting Satellite) broadcasting, additional equipment is required.
Referring to FIG. 1, a DBS receiver 102 and a PC/NTSC converter 104 are additionally connected to a general TV 100 coupled to an NTSC receiving antenna 101. Then the TV 100 can perform a general broadcasting receiving function, a DBS receiving function and a PC monitor function. That is, to watch the DBS broadcasting, the DBS receiver 102 is installed at the TV 100 to convert a satellite broadcasting signal into a signal suitable for NTSC RF (Radio Frequency) standard. The converted signal is applied to the TV 100 through its antenna input terminal 103. Alternatively, a base band composite video signal generated from the DBS receiver 102 may be applied to the TV through its external input terminal. To perform the PC monitor function, there is needed the PC/NTSC converter 104 for converting a PC monitor signal received from a terminal 106 into an NTSC signal which can be displayed on the TV 100. If the output of the PC/NTSC converter 104 is connected to the external input terminal of the TV 100, the PC monitor signal can be displayed on the TV 100.
However, even if the DBS receiver 102 for watching such DBS broadcasting is installed, a digital DBS signal is converted into an analog NTSC signal and analog signal processing is implemented. During such processes, the characteristic of the DBS signal may be deteriorated. Further, if the TV is used as the PC monitor, the resolution, 800.times.600 for example, of the output of the PC monitor is lowered to the resolution, 640.times.480 for example, of the NTSC system. Therefore, it is difficult to receive future HDTV (high definition TV) broadcasting.